


MSYME Requests (OPEN)

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, MC has a cat, Male Pronouns for MC, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, for MC, his name is Dallas, implied/referenced eating disorder, its not letting me tag that..., wtf how do i tag this????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this originally started as inktober but i only got a few days in before i honestly forgot. so i’m taking request now! comment something you want and there’s a chance it’ll become reality!• no incest• no smut• no really graphic violencei personally haven’t played ray or v’s route yet so i don’t know how to write them very well, but all other characters are open!
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fish [n]: a limbless cold-blooded vertebrate animal with gills and fins and living wholly in water.

Green eyes peered at the golden creature swimming around the glass enclosure. A cruel grin broke out on its face as it started to make its move. 

~ ~ ~

707 was sitting at his desk when he heard the crash from above him. 

“Dallas! You can’t eat 404!” MC cried. Seven let out a chuckle. It was strange… how different his life was now in such a short amount of time. He remembers how he used to feel, not unlike his favorite fish upstairs. Trapped in his little tank until the next person came and put him in a different one. 

Seven shook himself of those thoughts. He was doing so good… it wouldn’t do anything if he went back into that headspace. He had too much work to do. 

Wait.

“MC? Did our son eat our other son?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thrive off of comments


	2. Wisp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wisp [n]: a small thin person, typically a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im getting ahead
> 
> TW!!!! IMPLIED EATING DISORDER 
> 
> i know it’s not exactly canon but i feel like with how seven lived like before he wouldn’t have taken care of himself, and Vanderwood could only do so much

Sometimes Seven scared MC. Not in the terms of he was loud and abrasive (They had long since moved past that. At least MC has), but that he didn’t take care of himself. MC wondered about the day they’d go to his desk and find him half dead. So they tried not to think about it. 

But that was hard when Seven was shirtless in front of them. He was a wisp, no meat on the bones left. When they first saw him shirtless, it was an accident. They had expected him to have some muscle, especially after the time he dropped kicked some creep while they were out. 

He wasn’t a twig, no not at all. And they’d love him no matter what, but he really needed to _eat._ He can’t live on chips and soda, it’s killing him.

They really, _really_ didn’t want that to happen. 

Seven turned around and saw MC staring. His first reaction was to run, but he quickly realized that MC was off in their own little world. But he was no fool, he knew what they were thinking.

“Hey.” They snapped out of whatever trance they were in. 

“Hi.”

“You know, I gained about 10 pounds since you’ve been here.” He started. It was true, he’s been doing so much better. “I’m gonna be ok, MC.” 

She smiled softly. “I know Seven, I just can’t help but think of… before.”

And at that, all he could do was hold her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abshajlan let me know if i ever mess up the pronouns for MC pleaseeeeeee


	3. bulky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bulky [adv]: taking up much space, typically inconveniently; large and unwieldy.

“Why?”

The voice behind him came suddenly, catching him off guard.

“Uh…” He slowly turned around to see a very deadpanned MC behind him. “I’m uh…”

MC sighed and looked back at the giant telescope currently stuck in the car door. “You have to take it about, Seven.”

“Huh! They didn’t tell me that at the counter!” He cried. “How was I supposed to know?”

“Common sense, my love.” They smirked.

“I- That’s playing dirty.” 

“Consider it payback for denting my car.”

“Oh shit I’m so sorry-“


	4. Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> radio [n]: the transmission and reception of electromagnetic waves of radio frequency, especially those carrying sound messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh my boys have arrived

When Jumin entered the house, loud pop music wasn't what he expected. Though, to be fair, knowing his current boyfriend he should’ve.

Ah,  _ boyfriend.  _ Saying that still feels strange to the heir. Him and Zen had a fairly new relationship. After working past their petty issues and underlying trauma, the relationship between them was fairly easygoing. 

And today was a perfect example of that. Jumin’s albino boyfriend was dancing to some new song on the radio while he was obviously supposed to be cooking dinner. If it weren’t for the fact that it was Zen he would have been pissed. But he simply watched from the door frame with a sickly sweet smile on his face.

That was until Zen turned around. It was like a record scratch in real life. His face bloomed a fiery red as his mouth gaped like a fish.

“I’m- uh” The actor stuttered.

Jumin let out a chuckle, “Please, don’t stop on my behalf.”

Zen let out a huff and walked over to Jumin, his embarrassment forgotten. Grabbing his hips he started moving to the song again. “Well, you have to make yourself useful then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhHhhh i’m so behind fuck
> 
> also for those who’ve read my chatfic (go read it i’m kinda proud) the second chapter is in the works!!!


	5. Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blade [n]: the flat cutting edge of a knife, saw, or other tool or weapon.

“I can’t believe I never knew you were into this.”

When Seven met MC, he was convinced that they would think he was weird. Cosplay was sort of a taboo to him despite it being a nice stress reliever. 

But here they were, in full cosplay with him. They were a prince, a fake blade they made themself in their hand as they got the ring light ready. 

“Careful hun, you’ve made this possibly kinky.”

“Your viewers would be awfully mean to take that out of context.”

“You don’t get on the internet much, do you?”

“I- Do you know what I do for a living?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh i just,,,, really like cosplay


	6. Rodent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rodent [n]: a gnawing mammal of an order that includes rats, mice, squirrels, hamsters, porcupines, and their relatives, distinguished by strong constantly growing incisors and no canine teeth. They constitute the largest order of mammals.

**xXGamergirlXx is online!**

**xXGamgergirlXx:** I- who changed my name!!!

**h4ck3rG0d is online!**

**h4ck3rG0d:** Lol

**xXGamgergirlXx:** Sevennnnnn!! These aren’t even funny :(

**h4ck3rG0d:** : 0 fake friend

**xXGamgergirlXx:** Why do you treat me lijranjskak

**h4ck3rG0d:** Uh? you good bro?

**Jaehee Kang is online!**

**Jaehee:** Yoosung? Are you alright?

**xXGamgergirlXx:** FUCKKO FUCK AHAINDHI

THERES A FUCKING MOUSE AIMS SU I AM NKGF OK

**h4ck3rG0d:** LMAO AHAHHA

**Angel is online!**

**Angel:** Awwwe!! Seven!!! <3

Also yoosung are you going to be ok?

**xXGamgergirlXx:** NIOA N O

**Jumin Han is online!**

**Jumin:** Do you want me to call your mother? Obviously you aren’t taking care of yourself if there are rodents in your house.

**xXGamgergirlXx:** ACTUALJT FUCK OFF NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read my danganronpa chatfic


	7. Fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fancy [adj]: sophisticated or expensive in a way that is intended to impress.

Jaehee hadn’t expected MC to ask her for fashion advice for the upcoming RFA party. She assumed Zen was more fit for that. But MC was insistent on going with her.

“Remind me why you asked me to go with you ok?” Jaehee asked. “Can’t you just use the last dress you wore? The last party wasn’t that long ago.”

MC walked out of the changing area. A blush covered their face. “Well, that one didn’t exactly last…”

“What in the world did you do?” 

MC turned an even darker shade of red. They stammered over their words until finally, “Here! Which outfit do you think matched the color scheme best?” 

Jaehee raised her eyebrow. “The second one.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha i’m v late


	8. teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tooth [n]: a hard, pointed structure in invertebrate animals, typically functioning in the mechanical breakdown of food.

“Ow!” 707’s head shot up.

“MC? Are you ok?” He yelled out. Checking the time he cursed, he fell asleep for over 30 minutes. His most recent employer is going to kill him. Getting up, he ran upstairs.

“Your fucking fish!” He heard from the living room. 

“... I’m sorry?” Seven walked into the living room to see MC standing over the fish bowl holding her finger.

“404 bit my fucking finger.” MC pouted. Seven had to hold in a laugh, not wanting to make her angrier. 

“Well then! 707 the Defender of Justice shall save you!” He cried. “You! Foul beast! How dare you!” Looking to his right he saw MC giggling. A smile graced his face.  _ Good,  _ he thought. 


	9. Day 9: Throw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> throw [v]: To deliberately lose a game, causing your team to lose.

“Seven!!!!” Yoosung screamed through the mic. 

Seven let out a roaring laugh as Yoosung cried out from the other side of the screen. Another round of LoLoL simply for Sevens sadistic urges to be satisfied. 

“Saeyoung…” A tired voice came from behind him. 

“Yes, my dear?” 

“It’s 3 in the morning… shut up.” MC said with as much of a death glare they could muster. Seven blinked.  _ Was it? _ A quick glance to the clock confirmed that it was, in fact, 3:09 AM. 

“Ah.” 

“ _ Oh no you don’t! You stay on until we beat this level for real!!!”  _ Could be heard from Sevens headphones. 


	10. update

some shit went down and i lost all motivation to do anything really, but i’m back! since it’s already almost december i thought i would open this up for requests! 

• no incest

• no smut

• no graphic violence


End file.
